


The Best Birthday Present

by KylerFey



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Justin Bieber, Boys in Skirts, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Piss Play, Recreational Drug Use, Twincest, gay teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylerFey/pseuds/KylerFey
Summary: "An aroma hit me like a punch to the chest, an odor that I’d not detected in some time. My cock stiffened instantly, almost painfully, made so by scents clearly emanating from Justin’s armpits and from his just-freed dick and balls. This can’t be, I thought. Justin continued to gaze at me, still smiling, but now his face and neck and chest were flushed as if with fever. 'I know what you are, Daddy,' he said. He stepped closer, the fat wand of his dong arching upward as if trying to stab his navel. 'I can smell you.'”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a slightly different alternate universe than "Justin Breeds Timothee." It's still a place where mpreg happens, but Justin is a bit different this time.

I ignored the messages making my phone beep, because I was in my car, face down in the crotch of one of my twin sons’ friends, sucking the spunk out of the kid’s nuts. After a couple minutes, he filled my mouth with a fat, thick load and I gave him his cash and his little envelope of narcowhirl—his payment for being a good and very delicious cummy boy—and after he’d gotten out of the car, I checked messages.

I could hardly believe my luck. My agent had messaged me that Justin Bieber had been put up for sale on the Combine slave market, and that the “hold” that I’d placed on him years before on the off chance that this would one day happen, meant that I could buy the kid for a dirt cheap price before any bidding war over him could even start. My twin sons, Kyler and Danny, were a few days away from their sixteenth birthday and it was hard to imagine a better gift for them than their favorite singer delivered to their shared bed chambers as their own fuck-slave. Yeah, Justin was already twenty-four—much older than my sons—but the lurid kink of it, of my teenage sons forcing into submission what was to them a much older “man” really rocked my fucking cock and I could hardly wait to watch my boys in action with their new toy.

I arranged for Justin to be delivered to me the next morning while my sons in class so that they would not learn too soon of the surprise I’d planned for them. A black limo rolled into the portico in front of my mansion, and pair of black-clad Combine agents emerged from its front seat. They opened a back passenger door and brought out my purchase, lovely Justin Bieber himself, delivered in traditional fashion, naked save for a pair of water shoes and a transparent cock-cage jockstrap and a harness around his torso to which attached a leash by which one of the agents drew him toward my front door. As they approached, I savored my first in-person look at Justin’s ornately inked chest and belly and arms and at the fat prick so cruelly crammed into the clear-plaz cage. He surprised me by making immediate eye contact and smiling, but he said nothing.

One of the agents handed me a tablet to sign, accepting delivery of my new slave. “I assume,” he said, “that you are familiar with the correct care and feeding of a boy such as this, but if you need further resources please check the appropriate pages on the website.”

“Thank you,” I said. “I am well acquainted with the proper care and feeding of boys.” The agent handed me the leash and the pair retreated to their car without another word.

I looked at Justin, who still smiled at me. “Come here,” I said, and led him through the front door into the grand entrance hall. Once inside, I detached the leash and released the harness. I helped him out of it. A cage key was embedded in the leash’s handle and I used that to release his jockstrap. “My boys might enjoy putting these things back on you at some point, but you won’t need them for now. And I do have some actual clothes that you can wear, but…”

An aroma hit me like a punch to the chest, an odor that I’d not detected in some time. My cock stiffened instantly, almost painfully, made so by scents clearly emanating from Justin’s armpits and from his just-freed dick and balls. _This can’t be,_ I thought. Justin continued to gaze at me, still smiling, but now his face and neck and chest were flushed as if with fever. “I know what you are, Daddy,” he said. He stepped closer, the fat wand of his dong arching upward as if trying to stab his navel. “I can _smell_ you.” He pressed closer, his mouth nearly against mine. “And you smell like you’re in rut.”

Justin Bieber, I now understood, was an omega and he was in heat. His proximity and his sweet hot stench reminded me of what _I_ am—an alpha—and jumpstarted my drive to breed. This was going to be problem: I bought Justin for my sons, not for me, and I certainly didn’t need to be siring another kid at this point in my life. My sons did not inherit my trait: they were norms and could fuck a boy like Justin all day and never impregnate him.

Justin lowered his mouth to my chest and tugged away my tunic and rolled my left nipple between his lips. He cooed, very softly, very low, and then he growled. I seized his head in both hands and tipped it back a bit. I fingered open his mouth and spat into it. He grabbed at my hard-on through my shorts. “We cannot do this,” I said. If he had just been some random omega kid in heat that I’d encountered in a park or an alley, I’d probably have just fucked his brains out and left him knocked up with my pup, but that was not an option here since he’d be staying with us probably permanently.

“Do it to me, Daddy,” he breathed. “I want it. You do too.”

I slapped him, quite hard, across the face and he dropped to his knees, head bowed for a moment, but then he looked up at me, grinning. “Not now,” I said. I told what him what we’d do instead. I unbuttoned my shorts and dropped them to my ankles, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. I banged my stiff dong against Justin’s forehead. A streamer of pre-jac briefly connected the skin of his head to my piss-slit. “Suck on it,” I said. “If you think you can take it.”

My dick is thick and ten inches long at full erection and it’s not every boy who is even physically capable of deep-throating it. It was also likely that if we did this then I would knot, and possibly _inside_ his mouth if he took my rod deeply enough, a situation that could be painful for both of us depending how much room he has in his mouth and how sharp his teeth are and how good he is at breathing with a fat dong in his throat. But Justin shrugged and rolled his eyes and grinned as if this were an every-day thing for him. He peeled back my foreskin and swabbed my swollen knob with his thick soft wet tongue, and I spat out a blob of pre-jac onto his tongue and lips. That was like a bump of coke for him, and he swallowed it all, almost al at once. His lips were pressed suddenly into my pubes which meant that my cock was now far down his throat, past his tonsils, pointing at his stomach. I held his head in both hands, fingers wrapped into his shaggy hair, and humped his face, fucked his throat like it was his cunt. My knot blew up, like a balloon behind his teeth, but he didn’t care. He looked up, eyes wide and happy, his smile deformed by my meat spearing into his head. And then I came, and it went on for a while. I kind of wished that I could better see the concavity of his belly from my position over him, to see if it was swelling with the quart of alpha jizz that I was pulsing straight down into it. I wondered if I after I was done he’d puke it up. That happened one time with an omega boy that I fucked in the mouth in a bar restroom. He’d heaved a huge puddle of cum on the tile between my feet and we’d both enjoyed stepping barefoot into it.

Somehow, as my climax ended, Justin opened his jaws even wider and I was able to pull free from his mouth even with my knot still fully swollen. The kid had done this before. As I pulled the end of my knob from between his lips, I came again and slopped semen over his lips and chin and neck. I’d long thought, just from seeing him in pictures, that Justin Bieber’s face was astonishingly pretty but it was especially so _now,_ dripping with my cum. I wiped it off with my shirt and l pulled him back up to his feet and led him upstairs to his new bedroom (his, though he’d probably seldom spend a night in it; he’d instead be in bed with one or both of my sons…or with me).

 

I have avoided for years being deliberately in the presence of known omegas except for when I can leave them behind right after the fuck and not see them again. I like to fuck and suck all the time, but when I am in my actual rutting phase, it’s far beyond normal horniness. My twin sons could tell you how many times I can get off in a night during these phases. Sometimes, when fucking a normal guy just doesn’t satisfy the ancient drive, I go to a place in the Hidden City, a place buried underground and accessible only through a secret alley door. There in the warm depths of this secret night club, men like me pay to exert our true nature upon boys like Justin. A lot of the omega rentboys there are spayed: they can’t get pregnant but they take a hormonal drug that keeps them in heat constantly. When you knot inside one of them and spill your cum inside him it feels just like it would if you were really getting him pregnant. But sometimes you _are:_ the Combine sends fertile omegas there to make them get pregnant by anonymous donors as part of their breeding plan to preserve our subspecies. I’ve fucked so many omegas there that I am sure I have breeded dozens of fertile ones, made dozens of sons that I’ll never know about. But there is weirder shit there, too, down in the sub-basement chambers. Once I entered a room for vampire alphas and saw how they feed on an omega boy’s blood, flowing from his armpits and his nipples and his dick, and the boy is hooked up to a constant transfusion so that his lovers can take as much as they want without killing him, and before they fuck him and knock him up. In another, even stranger chamber, I saw shifters—alphas whose bodies can swell and elongate and articulate with extra joints and sprout a wolf-like fur down their backs and over their thighs and chests—who fuck their omegas wildly, gnashing over them with scissor-like fangs, slopping their omega boys’ smooth bodies in thick spit. I’d dreamed of being one of them when I was a boy, and when I grew my first pubes I’d hoped that was a harbinger of my shifter future. But, alas, no.

 

Inside his quarters, I gave Justin some of the house rules: “Feel free to shower when you need to feel refreshed, but you won’t be following that by applying any sort of deodorant or perfume. My sons like a boy to smell like a boy with nothing covering it up. You’ll get bonus points with them if you avoid cleaning too much under that foreskin.” I pointed at the skin-hood that covered his knob fully even when his dick was erect. “They’ll do that for you with their mouths. They like it if you wash your ass at least a little bit after taking a dump, but beyond that there is no level of body-filth that they don’t like.” Justin gaped at me, wide-eyed, and then laughed. I added, “They’ll want you to piss in their mouths, too, so stay well-hydrated.”

Justin dressed himself in the loose linen beach shorts and tank top that I gave him. As he dressed, he gazed at me, smiling and I found myself weirdly embarrassed by his attention. “What are you looking at?” I wondered.

“You look a lot younger than I expected. When I heard I’d been bought by the leader of one of the Great Houses, I thought you’d be some kind of freaky creepy old dude.”

I let him know that I was only about six years older than him. “I was very young when I became a father, younger than my sons are now.” I did not tell him the story about how my much older sister, in conspiracy with my father, raped me and forced me to get her pregnant. I’d never normally want to fuck a girl—and certainly not _her_ —but being tied and cuffed and forcibly dosed with my father’s erection pills, my body had little choice but to cooperate. She did this to me ten times over a couple of days, ball gag in my mouth to quiet my shouting, and a few months after my fourteenth birthday she gave birth to twins, my Kyler and Danny to whom I’d soon be giving Justin.

 

I left Justin to settle into his quarters for a couple hours and unpack several crates of his belongings that had been delivered to the house a few minutes after his arrival. I went to my study to reply to some correspondence and after an hour or so I heard the clatter of boys ascending steps and laughing: Kyler and Danny were home from classes. I entered their shared quarters through the door that opens from inside my walk-in wardrobe into their bathroom. They were bent over their wine bar, snorting lines of narcowhirl through straws from its glassy surface. They were still clad in the tight black vests and very short black skirts of their school uniforms, but they’d undone the vests’ zippers down to their navels exposing their taut smooth bellies. They greeted me warmly and invited me to do a line with them. But first I bent low and kissed Kyler’s navel and lapped a little bit at the top of that the trail of fine fuzz that runs from there down into his pubes, making him coo and giggle: “That tickles, Cade!” I tongued each of Danny’s nipples and then kissed both boys’s mouths. Kyler and Danny each threw erections, tenting out their school skirts with their identically long and thick dongs. Neither of them ever wear underwear unless that’s the _only_ thing he’s wearing. Their school maintains a draconian policy forbidding boys to have sex or masturbate during school hours (and they enforce this in part by keeping surveillance cameras trained on every urinal and restroom stall and locker room shower), and so Kyler and Danny generally return home in a quite horny state unless they’ve stopped in the park on the way home to cruise other guys or to do each other.

“Your birthday is still a few days away, but maybe…”

The boys gaped at me, wide-eyed, anticipating what I might say, wondering if I had something truly special to offer them on the occasion of their sixteenth year, their official inauguration into “manhood.” Kyler blurted, “But maybe _what,_ Cade!”

“I have an interesting gift for you both, and he has already arrived, and it will be impossible to keep him a secret until Friday.”

 _“He!”_ cried Danny.

 _“Him!”_ yelled Kyler.

I withdrew my phone from a pocket and opened a webpage. I showed them an article from a celebrity gossip site. The headline: _“Bieber Enslaved! Trillionaire Narcowhirl Producer Caden Fey Buys Popstar for Undisclosed Sum.”_

“Holy fuck!” Kyler took the phone from me and began to read aloud the article to his brother.

“Fucking _awesome!”_ Danny said, literally jumping up and down. “And he’s here now?”

“Indeed he is.”

Both boys together: _“Where!”_

“I’ll bring him to you in a minute. Do you need any time to get ready?”

Danny pulled up his skirt and exposed his dick, clenched in his right fist, bright red knob peeking out of his skin-sleeve and welled with pre-jac. “I’m ready _now!”_

 

Alone in my room, I watched them for a while on cam, stroking my cock while my sons did various things with their new toy:

They fought playfully over the chance to be the first of them to put Justin’s dick in his mouth.

Kyler rimmed Justin’s hole while Justin did the same to Danny.

Danny slid his prick in and out of Justin’s mouth while Kyler drilled the popstar’s ass. The brothers came at about the same time, Danny spewing a heavy load on Justin’s face just as Kyler pulled out of Justin’s ass and shot ropes of white cum over his back from neck to asscrack. Justin stood and jerked off while my sons, on their knees, waited for him to bust his cream on their faces. A little while later, the boys took turns swallowing Justin’s piss, spilling a fair amount of down their necks and chests as they vied with each other to get the most.

Justin seemed at least as insatiable as my sons, never seeming to lose his erection. I counted him having four orgasms during the time I watched him have sex with Kyler and Danny. I knew that he was still in heat, though the edge of that might have taken off a bit by swallowing a huge flood of my alpha cum a few hours before. I thought about what I really wanted to do with him, how I really wanted to pin him down and fuck a pup into him. Intellectually I don’t want to create another kid—at least not one that has to live here—but my nuts and cock when I am rutting do not care about what my brain says, and I knew that I needed to steer clear of Justin when he is in heat or we would inevitably have an “accident.” I choked my pole harder, thinking about how hot it would be to make Justin pregnant while I watched the singer pump his prick in Kyler’s ass, Kyler taking his twin brother’s dick in his mouth at the same time. I let myself cum, fired a few blasts of jizz straight up into the air. It rained back down on me, spattering my face and chest and belly. I decided I needed to wait at least a day or two—give Justin’s heat some time to reside—before I engaged him and the twins with me in a four-way fuck….

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade struggles with his drive to impregnate Justin...and he is losing that battle with himself.

 

 

Justin is in heat all the fucking time. I suspect that he’s had himself modified to keep him in, or at least near, that state permanently. But I have been managing to control myself. During the past three weeks, he has not been alone in my presence very often. My sons Kyler and Danny keep him occupied. Sometimes when they are away at school they put his cock-cage and harness back on him. They don’t want him to cum while he is not with them. Sometimes, since I work at home, they ask me to spank him with the same paddle that I have used many times on their own asses (both for discipline and pleasure—the same thing really when it comes to those boys) because they know it will make him even more ready for their return. I have Justin bend over the wet bar in my sons’ room and I do it to him, many hard cracks of the bamboo against his fat cheeks, reddening them so that they will be tender later when Kyler or Danny grabs them and spreads them prior to jabbing a dick inside their slave boy’s tight pucker.

Even with his cock caged, Justin eventually cums when I spank him, thick sticky white froth oozing and falling through the mesh of holes in his dick-cup upon the tenth or twelfth whack of wood upon his juicy fat ass. He always asks me to preg him but as badly as I _want_ to fucking jam my rod into that hole and give him a pup, I hold back because, once he cums, his heat-stench subsides for a bit, his smell tugs at my cock and nuts just a bit less, almost as if I’d just had my own orgasm. I go back to my room and I jerk off in front of my full-length bathroom mirror, and I splat hard the glass with ribbons and blobs of semen.

Some evenings, when it’s that time of night that the boys have finished their homework and have turned their attentions back to their night-lust upon Justin, I leave the house and go to the omega brothel. Last night I fucked six hot lithe bitches and knotted in three of them and spewed so much ball-juice I felt utterly dehydrated by the end of it. The bartender, Ezra, gave me a huge and very cold beer and I swallowed it greedily. He said, “You’re in fine form tonight, Mister Fey. Everyone was talking about you.”

“They only talk about _me_ because they know I own Justin Bieber.”

Ezra shook his head. “That’s _why!_ Why, they wonder, would the man who owns Bieber need to come—and _cum_ —here?”

I don’t have any reason to lie in this place. In fact, it would be against code. I said, “Bieber is an unfixed omega. Or perhaps one fixed to be fertile at all times. I don’t want to preg him. Well, I _want_ to, but I should not. Anyway, I gave him to my sons for their birthday, and they are norms. I didn’t know he was an omega when I bought him.”

“That sweet thick chunky ass, and you had no idea?” Ezra laughed and gave me another beer.

“I just don’t want to knock him up.”

Ezra: “You could always get him spayed.”

“I don’t believe in that.”

Ezra guffawed—and I know that I sounded absurd. He said, “You have fucked probably two hundred different spayed omegas in your years coming here, and you don’t believe in _spaying t_ hem?”

“Yeah!” I said. “I know I’m a huge hypocrite. They help me get off, and I use them for that—it’s what I _pay_ for here!—but I would not do it to Justin any more than I would to one of my own sons if he were an omega.”

Ezra frowned. Then smiled. “Well, it’s to be expected since you are as privileged as fuck, Cade, rich as you are. Well your sons seem to have no inhibitions at least as far as pretend breeding goes..”

Now my turn to frown. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Ian showed me his phone screen, a vid playing on it. I saw Kyler humping Justin, Danny watching him. LIVE, assured the feed. Kyler said, _“Fuck! I wish this would knock you up, bitch!”_ and he evidently came and a few seconds later fell away from Justin and then Danny took his place, rabbit-thrusting into Justin Bieber’s thick ass, cock slicked by his brother’s load.

 

I entered their bedroom, and it was lights-off but because of the full moon out their window and skylight, I could see easily the forms of my twin sons, Kyler and Danny, each to one side of the bed, facing out, sleeping and naked and uncovered, fat sleep-boners jutting from their bare crotches. In between them lay Justin Bieber, also naked, also with a stiff prick, but not as sleepy. His eyes shone wide in the moon-glare. The smell of the trio nearly brought me to my knees: it was a mixture of my sons’ own pit-sweat and filthy cocks and stale semen—on sheets probably not washed in months—combined with Justin’s dank heat, the stench of his fucked-out pussy and his omega cum. With eyes like mirrors in the moonlight, Justin beckoned me closer. As if a puppet under his strings, I stripped off my trunks and took naked to their bed, on my knees from the foot of the bed, crawling closer to him. He said, “I like it when Kyler and Danny fuck their cum into me, but they ain’t ever gonna be a daddy. Not like _you_ can.”

Time distorted around me. Yeah, I was drunk, but this was _different._ I found myself enveloped in a bizarre fugue of warped and shattered time in which I saw these things…

_My twin sons being born, and me—as if I were watching the event on TV—letting my sister know that they would never bring her any joy, that they would one day be my boys alone…_

_Justin Bieber’s birth, a new omega boy erupted from the body of his birth parent who was himself a young twinky omega who’d probably been knocked up during his first heat. I see masked officers of the Combine standing to the side, waiting to take the boy to the norm parents who had been selected to raise him…_

_Me, again seen in third person as if on TV, as an adolescent humping a skinny blond boy in a laundry room, crying literal tears onto his back as I experience the remarkable torture/ecstasy of my first knotting, my first breeding. I have no idea what happened to that omega boy or the son that I surely put inside him…_

_Kyler and Danny caught naked in their bed together when I unwittingly walk in on them not realizing that they’d not gone school that day. Danny’s mouth is on his brother’s crotch, swallowing his brother’s whole length. I’m astonished at how suddenly they’ve matured…_

_A year later the boys are reprimanded at school for jerking off together in the restroom. Their headmaster lets me know what they were looking at on one of their phones while they did it. I am shown a sex video of Justin Bieber. In it, he jacks off and splatters his belly with spunk, and I do the same alone in my bed, imagining Kyler and Danny so nearby probably doing the same thing…_

_A few months later, I inspect the penis of a sex instructor that I’ve hired for my twin sons. I’m satisfied that his agency filled my request for an instructor who did not have too much girth. “So far, they’ve only fucked each other,” I explain. “So I don’t want them to have to go immediately from that to, like, a really_ huge _dick.” But, I add, “you can work them up to it with toys, you know."_

_I’m penetrating Kyler for the first time, and he thrills to the sensation, demanding that I do it harder and faster. His brother watches us and jerks on his tool. I tell him to come closer and I take his sweet-salty and sticky cock in my mouth. He spunks out almost immediately, and this makes me shoot it, too, deep into Kyler’s gut. I kiss him with his brother’s jizz…_

And I come out of it, back to reality, and the reality is that I have Justin Bieber pinned on his back beneath me, his knees almost to his ears, bulging inked calves pressed thick thighs, and I am ramrodding his cunt hard, gasping and grunting over him, drooling spit from my mouth into his. Kyler and Danny awaken and roll over toward us. Each boy grips his dong, pulling the skin down off his swollen sticky knob. They take to their knees on the mattress, one to each side of me and Justin. I can smell my twin sons’ dirty pricks, the sweat on their balls and crotches. Danny cries out: “You gonna make us a new brother, Daddy!”

My rational mind demands I stop this now, but my body will not permit it. I try to withdraw from Justin’s pussy, but I can’t: I’m knot-locked into him. This will end in only one way now, with a rutting male dumping his seed into a heated-up omega.

The actual breeding orgasm can take a few minutes, and sometimes it seems to last forever. During the minutes that I spasmed out my sperm into Justin, my sons worked theirs out, and eventually jetted it against my face and dribbled it onto Justin’s, and Justin came, too, thick white goo painting his own face. Eventually my dick deflated enough to withdraw from Justin’s snatch, and the four of us, cum-spent and sleepy dozed together in the twins’ huge bed.

 

Two weeks have passed and Kyler and Danny dote upon pregnant Justin as if their relationship has been reversed and they are now _his_ slaves. Not wishing to alarm them needlessly, I chose a time when they were at school to bring in a doctor from the Combine to examine Justin. Something was strange with his pregnancy—or so I felt sure. He was showing too much for so soon into it, a fat bulge like a soccer ball growing in his gut. The boys were fascinated with it; Justin himself seemed wholly at peace with it. But he shouldn’t be this swollen with our pup already. Gestation times can vary widely among our people, and our pregnancies are much shorter than those of the norms, but it should still be a couple months yet before he was looking like this.

Doctor Benway examined Justin carefully, and even obtained instant blood lab results from a computerized contraption that he carried in a briefcase. “He’s perfectly healthy,” declared the doctor upon joining me for a private chat in my office. “And so is the pup.”

“Then this is not somehow unusual? How fast his pregnancy is progressing.”

Benway smiled wanly. “Oh, Mister Fey, it is _very_ unusual, but it is not dangerous. Nor is it unheard of.”

“What does that mean?”

“Surely you have heard of the rare intersex boys that sometimes are born among your people: boys that are neither alpha nor omega, but _both.”_

“They’re a myth!” I couldn’t believe what he was suggesting. “If they _ever_ existed, then they are extinct now. They are a fantasy subject of fetish porn and erotic literature, but I have never heard of a real one.”

Benway shook his head. “I assure you it’s _not_ a myth. I am going to put you in touch with some people who will further your education in this matter, Mister Fey. But, in the meantime, I need you to know that you son by way of Justin Bieber is exactly such an unusual child. You’ll need to make some preparations for his arrival, and to keep the matter as discreet as possible for now. There is no need for the Combine to know about this yet, and you’ll understand why I say that soon enough. After you have had some more…education.”

Stunned, I sat there feeling suddenly overheated, flushed. _I’ve made a strange mutant baby with Justin! Can this be real?_

“One more thing,” Benway said. “I am putting a special midwife on call for you. I’ll give you his contact information. You’ll want him here sooner than you are probably ready to believe. Justin is due to give birth within the next seven or eight days.”

 

_To be continued?_


End file.
